Será Que Te Amo?
by Clara L
Summary: O que aconteceria se Marlene e Sirius se apaixonassem e, de repente, viajassem para o futuro?
1. Prefácio

**Sirius Black:**

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Por que eu agi daquele jeito na frente dela?

Por que justo ela ?

As perguntas não me deixavam dormir. Era melhor tentar outra coisa. Mesmo ainda sendo duas da manhã, eu não tinha mais sono. Não tivera nem um pouco durante os últimos dias. Saí do dormitório masculino em silêncio, porque o Pontas ODEEEIA ser acordado no meio da noite (é um viado mesmo.. digo, v**e**ado), e desci ao salão comunal em busca de um pouco de silêncio. É, esse fora meu maior erro.

Silêncio era o que não faltava, não era este o problema. Era quem estava aproveitando o silêncio em minha companhia. Marlene McKinnon é seu nome e o que eu sinto por ela é inexplicável. Claro que dá para explicar mas, como eu sempre digo, Sirius Black não namora. E Sirius Black também não sente ciúmes. Bem, não sentia, até agora.

Meu olhar e o de Lene se encontrram por uma fração de segundo, e depois ela desviou. Seu rosto estava pálido, e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. É, até quando está triste, essa garota é linda (digo, gostosa).

"Ei Lene, o que houve?" Peguntei, esperando ganhar a resposta que queria. Mas ela só chorou mais. Abracei-a forte do jeito que eu sempre fazia (claro, quando o namorado não estava por perto), e ela retribuiu com um abraço. Frágil, é claro, mas já sabia que Marlene não estava tããão empolgada.

"Ele.. terminou." Quando soube disso, quase dei um pulo de felicidade (por dentro, é claro), mas demonstrei uma tristeza. Pelo menos, tentei. Não sei mentir muito bem, quando se trata da garota mais engraçada, bonita e doce do colégio. Sim, pareço um viado falando (tipo o Pontas) quando estou apaixon.. O QUÊ ?!

**Marlene McKinnon: **

_Acho melhor não continuarmos juntos... Entenda, Marlene._

Entender o que? Porque ele me deixou? Não importa mais. Só tenho que parar de pensar nele.

Acho que, pra falar a verdade, eu não gostava tanto assim dele. Isso Marlene, se iluda. Ou talvez não seja só uma ilusão, talvez eu não estivesse mesmo apaixonada por ele como estava no começo da relação. É, não dava pra dormir. Saí do dormitório feminino na esperança de que Alice não acordasse e desci as escadas até o salão comunal. Espera aí, se eu não gostava dele, por que estava chorando então? Seria pelo.. AH NÃO!

Já tinha até me esquecido dessa 'quedinha' (tá, era uma QUEDOOOONA) que eu tinha pelo Sirius quando começei a namorar. Agora que tudo acabou, por que me sinto péssima por ele? Por que justamente o Sirius, o garoto mais galinha de todo o sétimo ano? Talvez até da escola, mas nunca se sabe o que os mais novos andam aprontando por aí, não é? E não pense que entendeu errado..

Ri comigo mesma no salão comunal. Minha risada ecoava por toda a escola, até que ouvi alguns passos lá em cima. De repente, fui tomada pelo medo, cada vez que os passos ficavam mais altos e claros, eu estremecia um pouco mais. E quem chegava no salão em que eu estava, também não parecia nem um pouco bem.

E era quem eu menos queria que fosse. Sirius Black. Descendo as escadas com um pijama listrado, o que me fez lembrar de um filme deprimente onde vários menininhos fofos eram queimados até morrer em uma câmara de gás, coisa típica de antigamente no mundo dos trouxas. Qual era o nome do filme mesmo? Ah sim.. O menino do pijama listrado!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas fingiu que não tinha me visto. Notei que queria mesmo olhar para mim, e fiquei encarando-o, mesmo sem ter o olhar correspondido. Em um momento, vi seu olhar encontrar-se com o meu. Olhei para o lado, e ele continuou olhando para mim, como quem não compreendia.

"Ei Lene, o que houve?" - ele disse, mas eu não olhei para ele. Só tomei coragem para dar a resposta e explicar exatamente como tudo aconteceu. Claro que, já que é o Sirius, riria e ficaria xingando o Victor até a morte. Virei o rosto para ele, e vi sua expressão de ansiedade. Ele _queria_ a resposta. Ele se importava comigo. Só respondi.

"Ele.. terminou." - eu falei, e depois voltei a olhar fixamente para a planta que crescia dentro de um vaso dourado. Se você olhasse muito tempo para ela, era até possivel vê-la crescer. Claro que eu teria que ficar olhando para ela durante bastante tempo, mas parecia justo. Se ela ficava lá parada, vendo todos os alunos crescerem a cada dia mais um pouquinho, porque eu não podia ficar vendo ela crescendo também. Ok, sei que isso não faz o menor sentido. É que eu fico meio sem-sentido quando estou apaixon... O QUÊ ?!

**N/A: Beeem, esse é só o Prefácio, vou postar mais é claro, mas se você quiser postar um comentário, vai lá (:**


	2. Capítulo 1 Eu quaaaaase beijei ela

**Thiago Potter:**

Droga.

O babaca do Black me acordou.

Acho melhor voltar a dormir.

**Sirius Black:**

Olá, meu nome é Sirius Black e eu sou um idiota.

Ela me disse que tinha terminado com ele! E que não sentia mais nada por ele! Então, por que eu fui tão babaca?

Talvez, porque achei que ela não queria nada comigo. Talvez, porque ela me disse que gostava de uma outra pessoa.

Enfim, ela me disse isso tudo e eu não fiz nada. Sabe o que é nada? Nada é nada mesmo. Eu fiquei olhando para uma planta que não sei por que chamava tanta atenção para ela. Aquela mesma planta sempre esteve ali, e eu nunca observei ela direito. Mesmo sendo chato e ridículo ficar olhando para uma planta, ficamos os dois como uns babacas olhando para ela. Até que a tal de Sophie, uma garota que é caidinha por mim (há, como se todas não fossem. eu sei que elas me amam) chegou rindo com o Remo, de mãos dadas.

Certo. Isso era estranho. Eu e Marlene nos encaramos com uma expressão confusa. Quando nos viram, os dois pombinhos se separaram e olharam cada um para um lado. Lene comecou a rir com aquela risada contagiante que só ela tem. Comecei a rir também, até que Sophie se irritou e gritou, debochando de nós:

"O QUE HÁ DE TÃO ENGRAÇADO EM DUAS PESSOAS ENTRANDO NA SALA? ASSUSTAMOS OS POMBINHOS?" - e finalmente caiu na consciência de Lene o que as pessoas pensavam de nós dois. E foi como uma bomba. O sorriso desapareceu em poucos segundos, se tornando uma expressão incógnita. Ela estava, pela primeira vez, indecifrável.

**Marlene McKinnon:**

_ O QUE HÁ DE TÃO ENGRAÇADO EM DUAS PESSOAS ENTRANDO NA SALA? ASSUSTAMOS OS POMBINHOS?_

Aquelas palavras eram para ser uma brincadeira, eu acho. Qualquer pessoa intenderia como uma brincadeira.

Mas eu não estava para brincadeiras no momento.

Eu não sabia se era o momento certo para beijar o Black. Com certeza, não era isso que eu ia fazer. E se batia na Sophie? Não era lá uma má idéia. Mas não era tão boa. Então só fiquei encarando os três, Remo, Sirius e Sophie, enquanto tentava fazer uma expressão enigmática. Não tive sucesso, imagino a cara de peixe morto que eu fiz. Sophie, Alice e Lily eram as minhas melhores amigas, e as únicas que sabiam da minha 'quedinha' por Sirius. Imaginei como seria minha fuga do local assim que ela e o maroto contassem tudo para Sirius, tudo o que eu sentia por ele.

Mas Sophie só foi embora. E eu fiquei lá. Sozinha com o Sirius.

Ele olhava para mim com um sorriso de aprovação. Aquele que ele faz quando está prestes a beijar uma garota. Mas, quando é com a gente, é muito melhor.

Eu simplismente não conseguia acreditar. Ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o que fazer. Eu não queria ser só uma das vítimas dele. Eu queria algo mais. Mas, como Sirius Black não namora, eu não podia me dar esperanças para depois me afundar em lágrimas dentro da biblioteca lendo algo sobre mandrágoras. Beijá-lo me daria um passe só de ida para a biblioteca. Sei o quão masoquista eu sou. E não é pouco. Mas eu tive que ir embora.

Ele pegou minhas mãos, se aproximou e, no segundo seguinte, eu já passava pela porta do dormitório feminino, sem nenhuma chance de conseguir dormir novamente.

**Sirius Black:**

Por que ela foi embora? As coisas estavam indo tão bem entre nós..

É, acho que estava enganado sobre todas as garotas estarem completamente caidinhas por mim.

A Marlene é diferente. Ela não se atira para qualquer um, não se entrega fácil. Pelo menos não para mim.

O Pontas e o Aluado se levantaram da cama ao verem que eu já estava acordado. Estranho, o Pontas nem reclamou de eu ter acordado ele ontem.. Acho que ele entendeu que eu já estava mal o suficiente. Ambos entenderam.

"Ei, Almofadinhas, porque essa cara? Ficou acordado a noite toda?" - disse Pontas. Eu não estava com vontade de dividir meus sentimentos com ninguém, então fui escovar os dentes. Tranquei a porta para não ouvir mais as perguntas dos dois caras que eu chamo de 'amigos'. E, como eles era babacas, nem pensaram em um feitiço de abrir portas como 'Alohomora'. Quando saí, tive que aguentar as mesmas perguntas, então poupei um pouco a saliva dos três - sim, agora eram três, Rabicho também acordou.

"Pra falar a verdade, não. Não dormi." - meu mau-humor fez com que todos ficassem calados. Eu estava mesmo péssimo.

Seguimos juntos para o salão comunal, onde todos já estavam sentados e comendo. Sentei-me ao lado do Pontas e notei que Lene não estava lá. Mas.. onde estaria ela?

"_Ei, Pontas, sabe onde está a McKinnon?" _- sussurrei para o garoto que comia feito um louco ao meu lado.

"_Hmm, por que? Está interessado?" _- sussurrou o garoto que comia feito um louco ao meu lado.

_"Parece que __ela__ é que não está." _- senti a expressão dele mudar completamente assim que ele processou a idéia. É, demorou um pouquinho, digo, muito. Ele é meio burro sim. Mas parecia estar intendendo muito bem a situação.

"Me diga. O que houve entre vocês hoje à noite." - e não era uma pergunta. Ele estava falando sério. Sério mesmo. E eu disse tudo, tudinho. Ele entendeu (milagre!), mas eu não intendia. Onde estaria Marlene?

**Tiago Potter:**

As minhas idéias são brilhantes, muito brilhantes.

Sirius daria tudo para saber o que Marlene pensava dele.

Então, eu pedi para Lily (minha ruivinha) filmar tudo o que Lene dizia sobre Sirius (não que ela fosse trair a amiga, jurei pra ela que seria bom para a 'relação' dos dois). Já que ela tem aquele objeto trouxa, uma tal de câmera digital, ela prometeu que iria me ajudar nesse plano. Mas como ela iria filmar? Lene é uma bruxa brilhante, mas nem eu que sou mais inteligente ainda (modéstia à parte) sei o que é uma câmera digital. Só sei que filma. Claro, Sirius não sabe disso, será uma surpresa!

E esse é o plano.

**Marlene McKinnon:**

"Lily... O que está acontecendo... Cadê a Sophie..." - Eram as únicas palavras que eu conseguia dizer. E isso, com muito esforço. Eu não me lembrava de mais nada depois de ontem à noite, quando saí do salão comunal, subi as escadas e.. é, minha memória começa a falhar por aí.

"Você desmaiou ontem na escada, Lene. Alice te encontrou caída no chão, e te trouxe até aqui." - disse Lily. Ela estava com alguma coisa na mão, que eu não fazia idéia do que era. Um objeto trouxa, claro. Mas o importante era..

"Sirius... Onde ele está..?" - já recuperando minhas forças só de dizer seu nome, consegui terminar a frase com uma interrogação. Lily também notou que eu fiquei um pouco melhor.

"Está no salão, como todos os outros." - olhei no relógio. 8h da manhã, ai que fome!

"Ei Lily, vai comer alguma coisa.. Aproveita e trás um pouquinho pra mim..." - falei, tentando dar um pouco de humor àquela frase. Mas era sério, eu estava morrendo de fome.

"Tá, tô indo. Não saia daí!" - e ela desapareceu. Mas eu não tinha mesmo a menor vontade de me levantar. De que iria adiantar ir embora? Ai meu deus. Em falar em ir embora, Sirius deve estar se sentindo péssimo. Por que eu fui embora ontem? Deveria ter ficado lá, assim poderiam ter acontecido outras coisas (não essas que eu sei que você está pensando) e eu não estaria aqui, provavelmente estaria lá, do lado dele, comendo. Comendo e muito. Eu poderia comer qualquer coisa agora. Boa idéia, me inscrevam num concurso de comer hambúrgueres.

De repente, ouvi alguém se aproximar.

"Lily, já voltou?" - eu disse, com um medo bastante visível em minhas palavras. Mas não era a Lily. Nem uma enfermeira.

Era quem eu mais queria que fosse, mas ao mesmo tempo temia nosso proximo encontro.

Sirius Black.


	3. Capítulo 2 Ela quer 'algo sério' ?

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos _reviews_ pessoal, estou muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando!

**Zix Black:** Bem, agora to postando mais né *-* espero que goste desse capítulo novo.

**Aneenha-Black: **Que bom que vai ler, esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto rs.

**Luu Potter: **AHAHAHAH adorei seu comentário, pois bem aqui vai mais um pouco!

É, agora que respondi um pouco, vamos começar..

**Sirius Black:**

"Black. O que está fazendo aqui?" - suas palavras caíam como pedras sobre mim. Sua voz estava num nível tão alto de irritação que pensei por alguns segundos que poderia sair dali bastante ferido, ou melhor, nem sair dali. Ela não olhava em meus olhos enquanto falava, pois tentava não demonstrar que era caidinha por mim. Não que eu esteja me achando, mas a Evans já me contou tudo. Marlene tentava olhar fixamente para alguma coisa no teto, mas o nervosismo não a deixava parar em algum ponto, qualquer que fosse. "Não preciso de você aqui. Chame a Lilian." - ela disse com a voz mais fria que eu já ouvira em toda a minha vida.

"Mas eu preciso estar aqui, ao seu lado." - eu disse, e até que era verdade. Não, eu não queria estar na droga da enfermaria. Mas queria estar com ela, a qualquer preço. - "Não entendi o que aconteceu ontem." falei, chegando mais perto e sentando na beira da cama. Notei que ela ficou mais nervosa ainda, pensando no que responder. Nem ela sabia o que acontecera na última madrugada.

"Eu.. não queria te beijar." - assim que ela disse isso, sua expressão parecia mais aliviada. Devo admitir, seria uma boa desculpa com qualquer um, menos comigo. Afinal, quem não iria querer beijar Sirius Black?

"Mas por que?" - eu disse, tentando decifrar esse enigma. É, não era facil para mim entender por que uma garota não queria me beijar, até porque a maioria (ou seja, todas) queria, e sonhava com isso. Mas com a Lene era diferente.

"Sirius, intenda" - ela começou, com um suspiro. Parecia tentar recuperar a paciência para falar a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas mesmo assim eu não intendia. - "Acabei de sair de um relacionamento e.." - de repente, ela parou de falar. É, Marlene, parece que agora te peguei, digo, você se pegou na sua própria mentira.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida por uma enfermeira ridícula que deu em cima de mim.

'' Senhorita McKinnon, você já está liberada." - disse a mulher. Marlene saiu andando, sem me esperar. Em um piscar de olhos, ela já estava passando pela porta da enfermaria. Ah, como ela faz isso? Que droga.

**Marlene McKinnon: **

Eu saí correndo porque não queria que ele me visse chorando. Não outra vez.

Mas na minha saída triunfal, onde tudo parecia estar dando certo, algo deu errado.

Tiago Potter.

Eu realmente não estava com a mínima vontade de falar com o garoto mais legal (e, quem sabe, o mais bonito. mas não é o meu tipo, calma, Lily) de toda Hogwarts. Mas o problema é que eu esbarrei nele, que disse, me cutucando com o cotovelo de um jeito que eu já previa. Sirius é seu melhor amigo, e conta sobre todas as suas conquistas para ele. Mas eu não imaginava que contava também sobre suas perdas.

"E aí, Lene, como é que tá com o Sirius, hein?" - no momento, eu senti uma raiva, mas estranha, de um nível que eu nunca tinha sentido. Exuguei as lágrimas e fui embora. Passei correndo pelo salão comunal, tão rápido que acho que só me ouviram gritar o nome de Lily, antes de desaparecer pelas escadas em busca de um lugar seguro para desabafar. Lily veio atrás, e demorou menos do que o normal para chegar ao meu destino, o que já foi um grande avanço para ela.

Lily estava ouvindo músicas de trouxa em um aparelho chamado iPod. Na maioria das vezes, as músicas deles são irritantes, mas eu gostava especialmente da música que Lily estava ouvindo.

_This is the story of a girl, (essa é a história de uma garota)  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! (que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro)  
And while she looked so sad in photographs, (enquanto ela parecia tão triste nas fotografias)  
I absolutely love her, (eu sou completamente apaixonado por ela,)  
When she smiles.. (quando ela sorri..)_

Essa parecia ser uma música feita para mim no momento. Mas, no minuto seguinte, Lily pareceu ter a melhor idéia de sua vida. Assim, pegou aquele objeto trouxa que faz um flash e apontou para mim.

Ah sim, eu ia contar pra ela sobre o lance com o Sirius.

"Lily, eu acho que fiz uma grande besteira." - falei num suspiro. Ela olhou para mim com uma cara de espanto, e não a deixei perguntar o 'por que?' de sempre. Cortei ela no meio de sua pergunta: "Sirius ia me beijar ontem de madrugada. Mas eu saí correndo, deixando ele para trás." - é, pronto falei.

"VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?! MARLENE, VOCÊ NÃO GOSTAVA DELE?!" - ela disse, elevando o seu tom de voz ao máximo. Não teria problema nenhum a escola inteira ouvir, se ela não colocasse meu nome no meio da frase. Mas colocou.

"Calma Lily. É que eu não quero ser mais uma das 'vítimas' dele. Quero algo mais." - eu disse olhando para o alto. Seria uma frase bem clichê, se o que viesse de Lily à seguir não fosse isso: "É? Então se apaixonou pela pessoa errada." - e ela saiu. Mesmo sendo sua última frase um tanto cruel comigo, ela abriu um sorriso no rosto antes de ir. Fiquei até com medo dela - não sabia que certas Lilians Evans poderiam ser tão más assim com certas Marlenes McKinnons. E depois rir da cara delas.

**Sirius Black:**

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" - alguém gritava escancarando a porta. Se eu não tivesse visto os cabelos da ruivinha, pensaria que era a Rose, uma garota aí maluquinha, que daria tudo para ficar comigo ou com o Pontas. Mas.. acho que deixo ela pra ele, hehehe. Enfim, a ruiva veio correndo até minha pessoa, para mostrar alguma coisa que eu ainda não faço idéia do que.

"Diga, Lily." - eu falei, parecendo desanimado. Mas é que eu estava mesmo desanimado. Eu não sei porque, nem como, mas deveria ser de muita urgência o seu comunicado, pois atrapalhar uma aula de DCAT era algo que ninguém que não tivesse bebido muito faria. Mas.. era a Lily mesmo.

"É que.. Dumbledore está te chamando na sala dele. Ele pediu para eu dar o recado.. Pode vir comigo?" - ela disse com uma voz culpada. Para mim, estava na cara que era mentira. Mas para o professor, não. Saimos andando da sala de aula, passamos pelos corredores sem falar nada. Até que uma hore ela me puxou num canto e ligou sua câmera.

"O que você quer, Lily?" - falei para ela, mas não soou como uma pergunta. Ela imediatamente retrucou: "Você tem que ver isso. É a Marlene falando de você, Sirius." - ela foi bastante paciente ao falar, o que me deu a impressão de que o que ela ia me mostrar, ia ser realmente bom. E era.

_Sirius ia me beijar ontem de madrugada. Mas eu saí correndo, deixando ele para trás._

Certo Lene. Disso, eu já sei..

_É que eu não quero ser mais uma das 'vítimas' dele. Quero algo mais._

Tudo bem Sirius. Não entre em pânico. Isso só prova sua teoria, todas te amam. Mas ela? Eu também amo ela. E isso é o que mais me incomoda. Ela precisa me levar a sério. Preciso falar para ela. Agora.


	4. Capítulo 3 Marlene revolts !

**Tiago Potter:**

Droga.

Porque a Lily chamou o Almofadinhas?

Eu sei que era mentira, que Dumbledore queria falar com ele.

Ele não fez nada de errado pra ninguém.

Ainda.

**Sirius Black:**

Ah, o que eu devo fazer?

Falar com ela, ou não falar com ela? Eis a questão.

Hamlet é um livro trouxa escrito por Shakespeare que fica guardado na imensa livraria trouxa de Lily. Ou seja, debaixo de sua cama. É claro que eu já deitei lá (não necessariamente com ela) e li umas páginas deste livro, mas ele é complexo demais para a minha pessoa.

As aulas passaram rápido para alguns, mas para outros (como eu) pareceram demorar uma eternidade. Até que, finalmente, chegou o horário de almoço.

Eu e Pontas nos dirigimos até o salão comunal, onde estavam todos juntos nos esperando. Mas Lily e Marlene estavam em outra ponta da mesa, completamente separadas dos outros marotos e seus amigos. Resolvemos nos sentar com elas do outro lado da mesa, eu do lado de Lene, e ele do lado de Lily. Ah, que lindo, Tiago e Lily, os dois pombinhos apaixonados.

Eles começaram o plano dois com um selinho. Era um plano do tipo que nunca ia dar certo. Mas se esse não desse certo, aí sim estaria o problema. Eu teria que dizer a ela tudo o que sinto.

Tudo parecia correr bem. Os dois continuavam com o plano, enquanto eu já notava sua cara de arrependimento. Ela poderia estar trocando carinhos comigo exatamente agora. Mas depois de um tempo, isso nã parecia encomodar mais. Por que não?

**Marlene McKinnon:**

Calma Lene. Você sabe que não seria assim com o só quer provar que todas gostam dele.

E o pior é que é verdade.

Mas ele não fica nem um dia inteiro com a mesma. Ele simplismente troca. E isso me incomoda demais. Mas não devia.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, e descobriram que o tal 'planinho' deles não tinha dado certo, não tinha tido nenhum efeito em mim. É, eles estavam completamente errados. Tiago beijou minha amiga mais uma vez antes que os dois se retirassem. E foi neste exato momento que eu percebi o meu problema, o que eu mais temia.

Ficar sozinha com Sirius Black.

**Tiago Potter:**

Tá, eu sou um idiota.

Eu deixei os dois sozinhos. Eles podem se matar a qualquer momento.

Depois eu ouço do Sirius o que aconteceu, tipo, onde ela enfiou a faca nele.

Ah, agora eu acho que vou encontrar com o Aluado e com o Rabicho no dormitório.

"Eaí gente, o que contam de novo?" - perguntei,tentando ser legal. - "Sabe, eu deixei o Sirius conversando lá e.. LILY?!"

**Sirius Black:**

Tudo bem que tinha muita gente em volta, não estávamos sozinhos.

Mas ninguém por ali estava prestando atenção em nós, então era como se estivessemos em uma floresta escura.

Sem nada. Sem ninguém. Só nós dois.

Ela estava me olhando com desespero, suas sombrancelhas estavam erguidas e ela parecia ter visto um ET. Droga, aquela espinha cresceu de novo? Tapei meu rosto com as mãos e me encolhi um pouco. Ela me olhou com mais espanto ainda: "Você está ficando louco ou o que?" - disse ela, agora levantando apenas uma sombrancelha. - "Louco? Qual é seu problema?" - quando terminei a frase, dei um soco na mesa e fui embora. Eu estava mesmo revoltado. Será que ela ainda não tinha notado que eu gostava dela? Ao pisar no primeiro degrau da escada, ouvi passos atrás de mim.

"O que você quer de mim, Black?" - reconheci a voz que vinha de trás e não respondi de imediato. Primeiro, me virei lentamente ver o rosto dela, de Marlene.A voz estava meio rouca.

Daí, notei uma coisa que não esperava. Ela estava chorando. E, antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa, ela já estava gritando comigo novamente:

"Você quer tirar meus dias de sono, não me deixar prestar atenção na aula, tirar notas baixas? Parabéns. Já conseguiu." - enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, continuou. E eu, cada vez mais surpreso. - "Mas Sirius, por favor, não me dê esperanças. Esperanças de que um dia, você irá mudar, ser uma pessoa normal, que queira algo sério com alguém. Não tente mais, Sirius. Não me dê esperanças, e não se iluda." - ela terminou o descurso, me olhando fundo nos olhos e indo embora, realmente decepcionada. Eu sentei na escada ao ouvir a porta do salão comunal bater, com a saída triunfal da McKinnon. Provavelmente, todos ouviram seus gritos comigo do lado de fora, e já imaginava que estariam todos olhando para ela.

Agora, acho que preciso mesmo repensar algumas coisas que os Black devem ou não fazer.

**Marlene McKinnon:**

"Ui." - disse Sophie ao me ver entrar novamente no salão. - "Essa doeu, até no Sirius."

Não há sobre o que pensar. Não mesmo. Como eu posso pensar em alguma coisa quando minha cabeça já está cheia? Acho que de vento. Ah, esquece essa besteira. Está impossível de pensar.

Só vem uma coisa à minha cabeça. Como eu pude vir a gostar de Sirius Black?

Acho que tem coisas que não precisam de resposta, porque a gente não ia gostar da resposta.

Não é o caso desta. Aqui temos o caso mais raro. As perguntas que não têm resposta.

Já descobriram até porque o céu é azul, um marco para a ciência.

Seria marcante para mim se descobrissem por que eu me apaixonei por Sirius Black.


End file.
